2115 (TU)
Events * Orgotek performs an airlift to the Pueblo Nation. * Travel South America: 2115 from Stahu Entertainment warns travellers against making any business inroads into Colombia. * Warren Shaw's Retrospective covers the settlement of Khantze Lu Ge. * Part of the exploded Esperanza crashes on Luna, burying what had been the Apollo landing site. Fortunately, all historical monuments had been moved after a clairsentient vision prophesied the crash. * WEI Special Features airs "Profiles of the New Future, Part 4." Part 4 covers the Blight. * Horace K. Meeks III brings Rita Disbray into the Huang-Marr biorg project as an administrative assistant. * Kirby Kontz, interviewed for Rafat, Inc.'s This is True!, claims the entire Blight Zone is an Aberrant — possibly Calvert Wycoff himself. * Orgotek Ops strike teams and the Legions begin working together in a spirit of friendly competition. Their joint ventures use an unofficial symbol of a horizontal triple-jagged lightning bolt within the Legions' eight-pointed star. * Kristi Halonen's class of vitakinetics "graduates." * Warren Shaw's Retrospective covers the wire-guided missile shot made by Gewehrfeldwebel Dorritt Einthoven, blowing apart a fragment of the Esperanza's bridge before it was able to cause considerable damage to Germany. The shot was akin to using a handgun to hit a tennis ball moving at 160 km/h. * Portugal's president, General Miranda Ramalho, declares the capital city of Lisbon to be an open freeport. * Upeo wa Macho are captured by Chromatics and forced to be used teleport Chromatic ships. * A case similar to Attridge v. Delafield is tried in Holland with similar results. Soon most of Europe supports the findings: it is not a crime to possess or use noetic powers. January * Gordon Bartlett of Global Watchdog theorizes that Alex Cassel, loyal toady to the Chromatics (simply the next generation of Aberrants), gets word that the Aberrants are about to hit the Esperanza while the Chromatics attack the Upeo wa Macho. Proxy Bolade Atwan finds out about this and challenges Cassel and his buddies to come to Africa for a showdown. * Kevin Labak, Research Director of the Tekne Group, sends an OpMail to Alex Cassel telling him to drop the subject of triggering Labak as a psion. There's no guarantee that something won't go wrong, and Labak's work isn't suffering from being "merely" a normal person. February * February 15: Northern Collective Prime Minister Inge Longberg makes his Inauguration Speech. He informs everyone that difficult times lie ahead, but that no one will go hungry or lack work. March * March 10: An email entitled "there *is* a difference" sent from Commander Manuel Guadarrama, Medellin Police, to Mario Ibanez, Proteus Regional Coordinator, about how a local pharmaceutical lab is not an "illegal drug cartel," since none of the products he creates is illegal by Colombian law. The only exports are medicinal pharmaceuticals, and all recreational products remain within Colombia. The message goes on to describe what is legal and what is not, by Colombian law. (Trinity: Terra Verde) * March 21: Maria Diaz, Junior ISRA Representative, begins writing a journal about her experiences trapped at the human embassy on Qinshui. April * April 1: A Triton Division report on France estimates the low likelihood of any sort of recovery, as most of the country was destroyed by the debris and fallout from the Esperanza. June * After watching a labor demonstration over his lunch hour, Paul Gervase makes an off-hand comment to Philip Marcil, a co-worker, about the "good old days" when a demonstration didn't have to worry about "the man" breaking things up. Gervase doesn't realize Marcil is a member of the Québec splinter of the Free Canada movement. * June 2: The IUPAC at Geneva congratulates Dr. A. Olaminia, of the UAN's Mafaa-3 orbital station near Jupiter, on the discovery of Element 114, and informs her that they have named it olaminium in her honor. * June 3: A. Olaminia feels excessively honored by being the only member of the Heavy Metals Project to give a name to the element discovered, but thinks that it should bear the name of everyone on the project. She reflects on potential uses of the element. August ** August 30: FangTown, the deepcity HQ of Austronesian transportation company FangTech, officially opens for business. (Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Oceania) References Category:Trinity Universe timeline